Metal Gear Solid: Resurgence
by ilikegodofwar21
Summary: 2031, Solid Snake has passed, finally ending the Snake legacy. But the remnants of the PMCs have only just reformed, ready to bring The Patriots back and repeat everything all over again. Can John save his father and prevent The Patriot's Resurgence?


Hello readers, this is my first MGS fanfiction I have ever done, and i'm happy to say that I enjoyed making the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.

The idea first came after I finished Metal Gear Solid 4 and thinking about how the idea of Little John following in his father's stealth footprints interesting. It took a while to actually finish this chapter, however. Mostly due to sheer procrastination and having two of my previous different versions of this chapter being accidentallydeleted. When I finally decided to finsih this chapter though I completed it through three hours of simply writing down what came to mind and editing it. I may add that I am not a perfect grammar or spelling person, so any advice or aid would be kindly appreciated. But enough stalling, here's the first chapter!

**MGS is copyrighted by Konami, Hideo Kojima, and Kojima Productions**

**Story and original characters are made by me**

**

* * *

**

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURGENCE**

_Resurgence: The process in which something gets stronger or is reborn. If that was the dictionary meaning, then they must have been the prime example…_

September 15, 2031

" How far are we to the destination, Crocodile? ", a voice questioned inside the large black van that was driving through a dark, lonely highway going to countless cities. There were little cars also driving, as it was 3:45 a.m, and even though the street lights were trying to calm the mood by providing a calming yellow light, it only released a red hue around the black night. " Only a few miles away, don't worry, you'll get your chance to test out your moves in stealth and combat soon. The target is quite skilled after all; taking down almost the entirety of former counter-terrorist group Dead Cell with the aid of the legendary Solid Snake and eventually helping Snake in return in the Gun's of the Patriots incident. He'll be fun for you, Coyote. ", another voice replied.

" I more then hope he will, the VR fights were somewhat exciting at first, I eventually memorized the exact AI patterns. A real live opponent will offer a much more random but enjoyable fight. ", Coyote remarked.

The driver of the van had a disgruntled look on his face when he heard the words VR fights. His face was that of a wrinkled but hardened nature, similar to that of a retired solider who had seen much battle. To further emphasize the point, there was a large red but faded burn scar near his dark brown right eye. His lips were cold pink, and his bald pale head was covered by a black beret with the Raven Sword symbol on it. He thought to himself, _" Damn, another VR training kid who thinks that just because he's had some training in a fake world means he can take it all on for real. Give me a break, he's only ever seen real combat at a young age, but it was only to make him into one of the better Patriot models. His "skills" are incredible, to say the least, but it's been shown time and time again that special abilities won't always guarantee a victory_. ".

While the rest of the ride remained silent, eventually sometime at four another anonymous voice revealed itself, and with what sounded to be of a French accent, said, " Ok,we send in Coyote to capture both Jack and Rosemary, then after successfully incapacitating them, we leave the message for their kid, who is coming back from collage to visit them our sources say. remember not to overdue the firepower or CQC there, Coyote, we must make sure they are kept alive if we wish to go any further. " " You have to realize that it is quite hard to control being lethal when I can't tell how weakly I have to choke, what may feel like a simple choke maneuver to me may completely snap someone's neck like breaking a candy in half. Plus it doesn't help that it's been a while since I've seen something die from my friends. ", Coyote replied dryly, as if not effected by the idea of accidentally killing someone and was more concern over not ending something's life with his "friends" in quite sometime.

" Those are not good excuses for doing something stupid to fulfill your obsession with death. You need to remember that were doing this to bring back what needed to stay. Just looked at what happened when The Patriots were exterminated some 17 years ago, remember how the all the major PMC groups had to through VERY messy bankruptcy while tons of solders suddenly lost control over their emotions thanks to SOP being turned offline? The horrible years of uncertainty in the global economic and political systems as we were left to rule our selves? Only good thing that came out of all of this was that a few wars were averted. But now we have a chance to fix things back, and this first step is critical to the rest, we mustn't slip or do something wrong, or it'll all come crumbling down. Understand, Coyote? "

" Yes sir... ", Coyote answered within an inch of not caring. He was more then aware about how the world had gone to hell since that time, but he had no interest on the petty world. The Patriot's were the closest to "family" he had ever known, they encouraged him to do what he did best, killing. With them gone he had felt like he needed to restore the family so that he could continue all the fighting and killing while not feeling so unrewarded for it. Everything else about the simple soldeirs and the pit that was the economy didn't struck a cord in his heart.

" Good, I believe it's time for the mission to begin, right Croc? "

" Yup, right here, the target's house is the second story blue house on the left two blocks away, the number's 6740. Get going Coyote. " Crocodile told Coyote. With that, Coyote opened the van door and exited the van. The van then turned around and drove off, leaving Coyote alone in the dark, empty road.

Feeling the cool air of the night, sensing the atmospheric sound of silence, and gazing at the beautiful full white moon in the black endless sea of stars gave Coyote the euphoria of liveliness, as his great love for the dark night was the only other thing in Coyote's heart besides battle and The Patriots. He took a brief moment to enjoy it before he finally went off forward. As he passed through a street light, more of his features were lifted from the obscurity of the dark. He wasn't very tall, only standing at 6'0 feet, and he didn't seem to have much of a muscular structure, there was no way the man could have been over middle 20's. He had a black trench coat over him considering the time of day, on his hands were black fingerless gloves, under the trench coat was what appeared to something close to a semblance with a sneaking suit, only it was completely black as well except for the straps, which oddly were colored in the non-mixing red. On his lower body he was wearing black tactical pants, with large pockets ready to hold enough ammo as necessary, on his feet he was wearing black boots that appeared to be the same as those of a regular sneaking suit, made to maximize complete silence when walking and reduce the sound when running. On his body he had two ammo belts, one that crossed over his body diagonally that was above his sneaking suit but below his trench coat, and another on that was around his belt area, both of which looked like something a cowboy would use.

The most distinct feature about him, however, was the mask he was wearing over his face. It was a strange almost abstract one, made from what appeared to be cold white wood, with pieces of red paint splashed here and there for a sake unknown, but a few features were identifiable. There were two red triangles that seem to act like eye openings, with the one for the right eye pointing up, and the one to the left eye pointing down. There were two small nostril openings and for a "mouth" there was a line that was from right to left slowly curved up and down until the entirety of the left part was a vortex like circle, with every half inch of the "mouth" being stitched down. It covered his entire frontal face and seemed to be attached by a rubber string on both ends, leaving nothing to be said about his physical face except for having short curly black hair.

After a few minutes of walking towards the target's home he reached the home with the number 6740 and smiled under his mask, _" Hm, so this is where John decided to settle down and live a normal life after The Patriot's fall. Nice place, good to test my stealth and combat for real with a legend. Can't say he's bright, though, thinking he can escape the past. Poor fool, naively thinking that just because The Patriots had taken major damage it meant he can rest easily now. He of all people should realize that we always find a way. "_, He said to himself.

He then took a step forward

" _Besides…"_

Made a sinister grin under the mask

" _Like good old commander says…"_

And finally spoke,

" The Patriot's resurgence…is inevitable. "

* * *

There's the first chapter for you, may not be the most action filled introduction ever, but I certainly like it, I hoped you did as well!

Review, fave, hate, complain, do what you like.


End file.
